


【斯哈SSHP】初潮

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, sshp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 双性，Harry的第一次生理期，不香，非常罪过
Relationships: Severus·Snape/Harry·Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	【斯哈SSHP】初潮

**Author's Note:**

> 只有5k，所以这里没像lofter分上下

初潮

Harry觉得魔药课真是自己的灾难。  
说实话，他觉得自己对于魔法界如果存在什么不好的印象或者回忆，那一定都是来源于Snape没有错。  
起码在海格从那座小岛上从姨妈和姨父的手上将自己带到魔法界的时候，自己感受到的基本都是人们的善意——就算是Malfoy，第一面的时候他也还是想要和自己做朋友的。  
他要求自己将注意力集中在魔药的配置上，但是小腹的坠胀让他总是忍不住分心——自己在早餐的时候不应该多喝那杯橙汁，好了，现在肚子痛了吧。  
Harry在心里埋怨自己的贪食，但是现在再后悔也没有用。他觉得小腹的酸痛越来越难以忽视，而上方，Snape鹰隼般的视线苛刻地扫过每一个人，他正在从第一个人开始查看每个人魔药的配置情况，而Harry必须努力使自己的手不要发抖。  
Hermione皱着眉头查看所需要的水蛭汁是不是倒少了，而Ron则是手忙脚乱地搅拌自己那锅黏糊糊的液体——事实上它已经变成了半固体的状态。  
每个人都低着头在认真做自己的魔药——Snape说这是一副简单的药剂，甚至不需要两个人一组进行操作，而唯一只需要注意的只有火候。  
Harry强迫自己将视线锁定在雀跃的火苗上，然后回想着步骤，是顺时针搅拌三圈还是逆时针来着？他抬头，氤氲的水汽里他觉得黑板上的字迹也带着重影。  
还差两个人Snape就要走到他的身后了。Harry好不容易看清了黑板上的步骤，希望自己能够在Snape走到自己旁边的时候，能够作出一副在认真做什么的样子，鉴于自己的药水现在的状况似乎从颜色和质地上还算是正常——跟Ron的比起来，起码是这样。  
他在心里祈祷着，一遍慢吞吞地切着雏菊根，可是他觉得自己小腹处像是挂着一个水球，一个钩子正不住地往下勾着。  
就在Snape走到他身边的时候，他觉得那个钩子似乎扎破了那个水球，有什么东西水淋淋地从自己的身体流了出去。  
汹涌。  
“Potter，如果你仔细听讲并且记住每个步骤，你就应该知道在上一个阶段应该调成小火……”Snape发现对方对他的话无动于衷，“如果你连按部就班都做不到，那我或许该对你的智商——”他的话忽然顿住了。  
“啊——Harry你在流血！”Hermione的尖叫声将其他人的目光都吸引过来。  
Snape在闻到那股浓重的血腥味的那一刻就闭上了嘴，他看到那个男孩像是慢了一拍一样地将自己苍白而茫然的脸对准自己，像是在梦游一样，飘忽地，“很抱歉教授，我……”他的身子晃了两下，Snape不得不伸出手扶住对方的肩膀。  
Harry完全不知道自己究竟是怎么一回事，他觉得自己不可示之于人的部位正在汩汩而流，小女巫的尖叫声让他低下头看到了顺着自己的裤管正有血色蔓延，他现在觉得要感谢梅林——好在是深色的布料，人家看不到那些血的来源。  
他有些无措，这是他绝对不可为人所知的秘密，就算是Hermione或者Ron也绝对不能够知道的部分。  
Snape原先以为这又是这位大难不死的男孩吸引他人目光而搞出来的把戏，但是手下身躯微微颤抖的幅度不会作假。  
“所有人，对水蛭汁在不同温度中的反应写一篇十二英寸的论文。”Snape一挥魔杖，所有人的坩埚都被清空，有人发出了庆幸的声音，而有人则是惋惜的叹息。  
“我假设你的腿还未成为摆设。”Snape假笑着对Harry开口。  
男孩苍白着脸，点头的弧度几不可见。

然而事实证明，现在或许连走路对Harry来说都过于勉强。  
几乎是走出了其他同学的视野范围之后，Harry就蹲在地上再不肯走半步。  
Snape烦躁地瞪他，可是现在Harry已经顾不了那么多。一方面是疼痛让他举步维艰，而他仍然能够感觉到，即使现在那个部位已经不再像最开始时候能够流出那么多的血液，但是时不时若有若无的热流让他难以迈开太大的步子。另一方面，他不希望有人知道自己的秘密。这就意味着他不想在通往医疗翼的道路上前进哪怕任何一步。  
“起来，Potter，不要惺惺作态，你最好赶紧接受检查。”Snape有心，但是对着那双带着恳求的绿眼睛也说不出什么重话。  
“我不想接受检查。”Harry的声音细不可闻。  
“这不是该任性的时候。”Snape开始考虑一个昏迷咒加一个漂浮咒的效果了。  
“我…教授，求求您了！”他的眼泪在眼框里面打转，像是去接受检查是要了他的命一样。  
“我不能被检查。”Harry坚决地说。  
Snape挑起了眉头，“如果是违反校规受了伤，我想庞弗雷夫人也对此习以为常，Potter，不要把自己当作过于特别的存在。”  
“庞弗雷夫人是一位女性。”Harry低落地说。  
Snape诡异地理解了问题所在，他简直要笑出来，“Potter先生，在医者的眼中患者并不存在性别。”  
很显然Harry并没有听进去，他像是忽然抓住了救命的稻草，“邓布利多教授呢？我想要见他！”  
“很不幸，阿不思说魔法部有个会议邀请了他参加，我认为你就算在这里等上几个小时或许都见不到他，而你的小命能不能等到那时候还是一个未知数。”Snape的语气里带着显而易见的幸灾乐祸。  
Harry眼里的光黯淡下来。  
他忽然看了一眼Snape，像是作出了巨大的牺牲一样，“Snape教授，如果可以，我希望你能帮我做检查。”  
魔药教授莫名其妙，“我能够送你到医疗翼已经是我能够做到的最大努力。”他拒绝的态度毋庸置疑。  
“您……您一看就知道我为什么不能去医疗翼。”Harry已经想不到第二个更好的人选。

Snape不得不抱着一个Potter回到自己的办公室。  
他一路上都在怀疑自己这个决定是否正确。他当然不在意那些奇异的目光或者是画像们的窃窃私语。他只是不明白自己为什么不直接将人带到医疗室去，而是真的将对方带回了自己的地盘。  
“门关紧了吗？”Harry不放心地问。  
“如果你还在意你卑微的教授的一点脸面，就不要磨磨蹭蹭。”Snape干巴巴地说。  
Harry咬牙，他先是摸了摸自己的小腹处，被魔药教授一路抱回来的路上，或许有了人的体温的温暖，让他觉得没有那么地疼痛了。  
他将自己血淋淋的鞋子随意地踢在一旁，Snape用着牙疼的表情看了一眼之后，并没有发表更多的意见。  
“我希望教授您能够……”Harry像是咬着牙说出的话，“能够帮我保守这个秘密。”  
在Snape说出其他讽刺的话之前，Harry补充道，“就算是要被知道，也请让邓布利多教授知道就好了。”他小心翼翼地恳求对方。  
“如果你的情况真的适合如此处理，”Snape谨慎地说，“以及如果可以，你的动作请干脆一点，我并不是那种对着猥亵学生有特殊癖好的教授。”他觉得一个Potter对着他脱裤子，这个画面怎么看怎么诡异。  
Harry呼出一口气，他粘腻腻的裤子被他一把脱下，Snape见到出乎他意料的血量从小腿、大腿、腿根——Harry脱下内裤，小心翼翼地抬起自己的，露出那个不应该存在的器官。  
操。  
Snape的表情凝滞了，他看见鲜红从深红中慢慢如丝线渗出。

潘西被自己的院长如此请求的时候，虽然感到十分地奇怪，但是还是答应了。  
等到Snape的身影匆匆消失的时候，她像是忽然反应了过来一样，“所以，院长是为哪个女生借的棉条？”

Snape将那包充满了了粉红少女气息的包装盒往Harry的面前一放，打算给对方留下一点私人空间。或者说给自己留下一些思考的空间，鉴于他今日受到的冲击，他认为自己迫切地需要这个。  
“这是什么？”Harry瞪着眼前小巧的条状物。  
Snape本来就已经不是很耐烦的样子。不管怎么说，他觉得自己已经很是仁至义尽了——梅林晓得他刚刚究竟是如何冲潘西开的口，但是他也不得不承认，Potter的这个疑惑并不在可受到谴责的范围内。  
他不得不承认自己的束手无策，但是休想他再去找到潘西向对方询问用法。  
所以自己究竟做错了什么？Snape再一次扪心自问，但是他发现自己似乎不应该在此刻撒手不管，鉴于这个可怜的男孩可称之为匮乏的生理常识。  
Harry谨慎地拿起棉条，他血淋淋的裤子当然是没办法继续穿了。而非常理所应当的，总不应该在这个时候使用召唤咒，否则他的同学们就会惊奇地发现Harry·Potter的裤子从格兰芬多的塔楼飞出去，一路飞到斯莱特林院长的办公室。  
鉴于他终于被Snape临时加塞了一堆关于女性生理的常识，他只能放弃止血咒这个想法。而Snape总不能让他继续光着屁股在自己的办公室晃荡，于是Harry只能被允许象征性地围上一块Snape不知道拿什么东西变形的布块，暂且算是遮羞布，盖住了他的秘密。  
Snape在一旁凉凉地提醒，“请暂且收敛格兰芬多的好奇心，这很明显只是一次性用品，如果因为你的大意而导致报废，我是绝对不可能再去为你拿一次。”  
Harry毫无心理负担，“而很明显的是，在全部用完之前，我们总能找到它的使用方法。”虽然他对斯莱特林没有什么好印象，但是这一次他非常感谢潘西的大方，她给了Snape一盒！整整一盒！Harry乐观地认为，自己怎么样都能够在将它们都消耗完之前，研究出用法。  
“但是这个形状……”他陷入深思，“不会是？”他将手指圈起来，将棉条作出了一个塞进去的手势，Snape不得不惨不忍睹地表示似乎这个思路是正确的。  
男孩惊悚地睁大眼睛，“所以女孩子们都塞着这样的东西？”他顿时肃然起敬，但是困惑并未得到完全的解答。  
“那么，我就 这样放进去？”他为难地撩起自己的布片，Snape在他犹疑的眼神下自觉暂避。  
Harry松了一口气。  
他观察了一下之后发现，塑料外壳的包裹下是棉状的填充物。那自然是拿里面的部分吸血。Harry理所应当地将导管里的棉条取了出来。  
他张开自己的腿，对准了凭借着感觉向一个方向推进。  
可是——他再三努力下发现，这怎么可能塞得进去呢？那个脆弱的器官还时不时吐露一些稀薄的血液，使得棉条开始涨大。而前头下垂的男性象征阻挡着他的视线。他急得满头大汗。

Snape不想去知道对方究竟在里面做了什么，但是他实在等得太久。而尴尬的是，他完全提不起一点去催促对方的心思。他的思绪开始蔓延。  
在此之前，他从未想到，Harry·Potter是这样一个体质。  
为什么会是他呢？莉莉的孩子？他不知道这究竟是哪里出了问题。邓布利多会知道吗？身为Harry·Potter父母的两人，对此应该是知情的吧。为什么当初不能宣称Harry·Potter是一个女孩呢？如果是这样的话，莉莉就不会……他强迫自己不要继续深思。那么这个孩子，一直以来就知道自己的不同吗？看样子是的。他是如何度过这些年的？他的姨父姨母又是如何对待他的？Snape发现这个想法或许并不会比前面的那个想法好更多。  
如果就生理期本身，这意味着魔法界的黄金男孩的成长阶段到达了一定的时期，也就是说——

Harry·Potter能够 **受孕** 。

Snape头痛地命令自己停止思考，他认为或许今天将Harry·Potter带回自己的房间，完完全全、彻头彻尾是一个错误。  
“Snape教授……”那个造成如今困局的男孩在他面前显示出了难得的乖巧，“我……我或许还需要您的帮助。”他嗫嚅着，而Snape宁愿对方气焰嚣张，这样起码他能够硬着心肠去拒绝对方。  
我宁愿去和黑魔王跳贴面舞。Snape想。

周围是鲁莽的格兰芬多的随意丢弃的、在某一头沾满了血液而涨大的棉条——Snape挑眉，Harry有些羞愧地低下头，“如果你在几次的尝试之后就知道这样行不通，那说明这并非正确的方法，”他的目光在发现只剩下两支的棉条之后变得更为的苛刻，“对于自己未知的事物保持更为谨慎的态度对你来说真的这么困难吗，Potter？”  
Harry张了张嘴，发现自己说不出什么反驳的话语。但是，他闷闷地想，我只是不想再添什么麻烦了啊。  
“坐好。”Snape言简意赅地命令。  
白皙的大腿在他的手按上的那一刻泛起了细小的疙瘩，纤薄的皮肤下淡青的血管由深至浅蔓延到表皮下，再透入肌理。而更为深处的肌肉随着一个打开的动作起伏。  
男孩大张着腿，驯从地低下头。Snape才发现对方的柔韧性极佳——停止你的思考。Snape命令自己。他强迫自己将注意力转移到对方的双腿之间。  
这更加糟糕了。  
原本就比同龄人瘦小的男孩，在发育上也晚于其他人。他甚至没有阴毛象征性的遮蔽，所有一切在Snape的目光下暴露无遗。  
他快速地扫视了一眼男孩的表情。羞赫、无措、慌乱、担忧……Snape唾弃自己那些奇奇怪怪的想法，拿起一支被救世主拆封过的、已经去除掉那个塑料外壳的棉条，在对方的阴道口比划。  
他命令男孩扶住自己的性器官，而他两只手指撑开那个由于男孩先前的动作而显得有些红肿的穴口。  
柔软、丰腴。  
那触感令他心颤。  
而男孩的躯体显而易见地抖动了一下。Snape感受到了对方躯体的紧绷。  
Harry感受到的对方实质性的目光——Snape的眼神时常令他感到一种压迫感，而此刻，似乎直接穿透到了他的体内。  
而紧张的情绪直接反应在身体上——他的忍不住瑟缩了一下穴口。  
Snape的表情似乎不为所动，这让Harry感觉好了一点。  
男人拿着没有带着绳索的一头，在那可怜兮兮绞紧的女穴试探性地摩梭了一下。完全没有任何可以被塞入的迹象。  
魔药教授试探性地用手指将穴口撑的更开，裹着珍珠的蚌肉含羞带怯，一层膜状物有着不甚明显的孔洞，Snape看了一眼棉条的粗细，再看了一眼那个孔洞的直径，不由皱起了眉头。他收回手，而Harry才发现自己不知道什么时候摒住了呼吸。  
男孩慢慢吐出一口气，在男人起身拿起剩余的未被拆封的棉条进行研究的时候合拢自己的腿根，凉飕飕的触感令他的小腹又开始有一些轻微的痛意。  
“Potter。”Harry抬头，发现男人的表情晦涩莫名，“为了保证你能够在这些仅剩的一次性用品被消耗完之前解决你那一点小问题，或许我们需要拿别的东西试验一下。”  
Harry不明所以，“好，好的。”他心里有一些不良的预感。  
Snape再次蹲下身，而Harry只好又再一次向这个男人敞开自己得身体——一根冰冰凉凉的棍状物抵上穴口，微微刺入。  
“别动。”在他忍不住想要合拢的时候，Snape强硬的语气令他不自觉地服从。  
一根魔杖。他低下头。  
“你干什么？”Harry瞪着对方。  
“在经过了这么多的尝试之后你总能发现这尺寸并不合适对吧？”Harry不得不承认对方说的没有错。  
他咬着下唇，一抹嫣红慢慢爬上他的脸颊。  
“感到不适就跟我说。”Snape如此交代，然后慢慢念出咒语。  
Harry只觉得微微探入的部分在发涨。  
“夹住。”Snape的命令让Harry瞪大了自己的眼睛，不可置信，“鉴于你……”Snape含糊其辞掠过一个词语，“尚未发育完全，扩张是必要的。”他的胡说八道振振有词，Harry带着些微的犹豫，但还是照做了。  
Harry感到一股股的热流被魔杖堵住，充盈的感觉怪异得令人难受。他忍了好一会，但是最后还是没能忍住，带着些微得哭腔，“Snape教授——”  
魔药教授只好将自己的魔杖抽出来，随之腥甜的血液气息漫散到了整个室内，他抽出一块手帕在穴口的部位擦了两下之后，才恍然反应过来，让Harry自己擦。  
他别开头，不去看对方红成了番茄的脸颊。  
太奇怪了。他意识到自己不再做一些什么的话，将会更加尴尬。  
Snape用另一块手帕将自己的魔杖端擦拭干净，拿起一支完好的棉条，这一次无需过于用力，女穴温驯地含入。  
Harry看着Snape的手指推入，体内的异物感让他不适地扭动，却被魔药教授拍了一把臀肉，“别动。”  
他呐呐地不知要作何反应，将堆叠到腿根处的布料抓到起皱。  
“好了。”Snape擦拭自己的指尖，“如果猜测的不错，你只要扯出那根线，就能够顺利取出。”  
Harry默默点头，穿好自己的裤子。  
“谢谢您，Snape教授。”男孩在离开之前真心实意地感谢。

Snape用了一个清理一新就将所有痕迹消除。  
他盯着被关上的那扇门，接触过男孩秘密花园的手指却不自觉捻动。


End file.
